


The Hug

by hallyhally



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 09:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19867555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallyhally/pseuds/hallyhally





	The Hug

Daniel saw  Seongwu was deep in thought, not noticing his presence, staring out the window when he stepped into their apartment. He closed the door quietly, inching his steps towards his love. The moment he closes the distance between them with  Seongwu’s back facing him, he stretched his arms, gently placed them on either side of  Seongwu’s waist, before bury his face in the crook of the latter’s neck, the spot that has been his  favourite , where he finds solace.  Seongwu did not flinched. Instead he feels safe for he has gotten used to the same touch and warmth, without even guessing who was behind him, leaning his body with the other to be engulfed in the embrace. He reached for the hands that was holding him and intertwined their fingers.

** Daniel:  ** (low voice) You’re thinking...

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** (murmurs) Yes...

** Daniel:  ** The video?

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** (softly) You’ve seen it too?

** Daniel:  ** I saw it last  week and. .. I know it’s a matter of time before it’ll go viral.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Did you read the comments?

** Daniel:  ** I didn’t. Share with me?

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** (sighs) Some are (pause)…. disgusted... uncomfortable. I saw some inappropriate words too. (pause)

** Daniel:  ** Go on...

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** There are some.... that finds it beautiful, heartwarming, sincere... an emotional hug.

Daniel chuckled.  Seongwu let go of their contact to turn around to look at Daniel. Only to find their eyes met and Daniel was smiling at him. 

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** (pouts) Where’s the funny part?

** Daniel:  ** (smirks) You shouldn’t have read the comments. It hurts, I know. I was glad the video shows us. 

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** It was an intrusion of our privacy. A private and emotional moment for us, hun.

** Daniel:  ** (chuckles) A good and a bad thing honestly.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Erm... I don’t get you.

** Daniel:  ** People have been questioning on how close we are in real life or whether are we are just living up on the ship name only? We have given them subtle moments from the period we knew that us and the boys will not form any unit after the last concert. So, when I saw the video... they got a glimpse of the real us. We are there for each other, giving cheers or support no matter during a happy or sad time. Again, I was glad it was both of us. 

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** And the bad?

** Daniel:  ** (sigh) At this point, with all the comments, we get to see the public perceptions about us. There’s no way we can stop haters. We can’t please everyone. Our personal life, for us to treasure those moments we spend together. Our profession as an artiste or actor is what we give to fans and the masses.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** But... the video will hurt your image?

** Daniel:  ** What’s new? I’ve involved in too many scandals and rumours.  What don't kill you, makes you stronger. What don't break you, makes you harder.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** …...

** Daniel:  ** What’s more important to me is you and us. We’ve been in many ups and downs together. We’ve been each other’s pillar where nobody else understands us better than ourselves. You have given me so much and made me a better person. I won’t be here if you’ve don’t believe in me.


End file.
